Here Comes The Boogeyman
by Phoenix on cloud nine
Summary: A oneshot of Hallowe'ens over the years of Tony and Gibbs. A follow-up of sorts to 'Sweet Lullaby' and 'Childhood Dreams'.


**Hi guys! Aw, I feel like I've just sent a letter to an old friend :) It's so good to revisit this, even though it's probably not really that long since it all, I guess XD I know it's obviously no where near Hallowe'en yet, but it popped into my head and what could I have done? Have a Tony through the ages (Displayed by the numbers at the beginnings) :P ****Erm, there's also some spoilers for Paranormal Activity XD**

**And in case it wasn't already obvious, it would be wise to read 'Sweet Lullaby' and 'Childhood Dreams' :)**

Here Comes The Boogeyman

**2:**

Gibbs couldn't help but let his lips quirk upwards slightly into a smile. He watched as Abby excitedly started to decorate her lab - although it didn't look that different from normal. The Hallowe'en decorations of bats, cats and pumpkins fit nicely with the rest of her everyday ornaments.

She was going to change into her costume later, she had told him.

Gibbs usually hated Hallowe'en with a passion, and didn't know what was worse - getting weird cases on the day, or having the night off but then having to hand out sweets to every kid that knocked. This year was different, however. This year he had Tony.

It was only a few months after Kate's death, and the team had gotten closer throughout, and Gibbs had even started to regain his friendship with Jenny - although that too, was mainly because of Tony.

He smiled again, now not really watching Abby as he thought of later on today, when Tony would be dropped off at NCIS before they left to get ready for his first trick-or-treating outing in years.

"Hey, Gibbs?" He now focussed back on Abby, as she fiddled with some black and orange bunting around the plasma screen.

"Yeah, Abbs?" He replied.

"We were wondering," she said slowly, still fiddling with the bunting, "if we could all come round tonight - I know you don't really like Hallowe'en and we all wanted to make sure you and Tony have a good one; Ziva even said she'd make cake!"

Gibbs grinned before finally going over to help Abby with her decoration. She gladly moved aside to let him fix it but continued looking at him, praying he'd let them come round. She knew he loved his new son and didn't want Hallowe'en to be miserable for him. Did he?

He finally turned around from the bunting and chuckled inwardly as he saw Abby's puppy-dog look. "Abbs, hasn't Tony told you that I'm taking him trick-or-treating tonight?"

You'd have though that he'd said the mass spectrometer had become a handsome prince. She gasped and her eyes widened even more. "Oh, Gibbs!" She flung herself at him to give him a hug. "You old softie! Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't _Tony _say anything?"

Gibbs extracted himself gently from her grasp and smiled at her. "I just didn't want to make it a big deal. And you've barely seen Tony since we decided to go. He wouldn't have had time to tell you."

"Have you got him a costume?" She asked excitedly, but then saw both Ziva and McGee walk through the door. "Guys!" She cried out happily. "We're all taking Tony trick-or-treating!"

Gibbs was surprised at how happy and excited his team looked at this. He felt a wave of warmth that they wanted to go with him and his son, and knew Tony would be even more excited when he heard.

"I do not have a costume," Ziva said, "but I am sure Abby can get me one, yes?" She asked tentatively, knowing the lab tech liked Kate more than her.

"Ooh, I can't wait!" Abby proclaimed. "Come home with me tonight - I have loads you can try on!" Ziva was surprised at this but didn't show, instead she simply nodded, and told McGee she would need to learn more about this holiday in order to make sure Tony's night went smoothly.

"Boss, I think Tony'll be here soon," McGee told him, glancing at his watch. For a few weeks now, the daycare that Tony had been going to had been closed down. They'd suffered from a lack of funds and for a few days Gibbs had wanted to pull his hair out as he took Tony into work with him. Now though, he was staying with one of Gibbs' neighbours - a sweet young woman whose husband had recently come back from a tour of Iraq. He had known the newly-weds for a while and had even attended their wedding. Sandra was more than happy to look after Tony; she was a stay at home soon-to-be mum who adored children and at the moment was pregnant with the couple's first child.

At first Gibbs thought that he would put too much strain on her, but she loved Tony, and Tony too seemed to love her, and was deeply interested in her pregnant stomach. Some days he would have a complete adult mind and not concern himself with it, but other days he would cautiously touch it and look up at the woman in awe as his hand was kicked.

Her husband, Pete, loved Tony too, and offered to drive down to NCIS with him today.

"I'll go get him," Gibbs told his team, but was stopped at the door.

"Don't bother, Jethro - he arrived early," Ducky entered the room with Tony in his arms, who was telling him about how Sandra and Pete let him help paint the nursery.

"And they said _I _could choose the colour and I picked blue, and we painted for ages, and then Sandra let me help with lunch, and I washed the vegetables!" He seemed very proud of himself as he chattered into Ducky's (Now probably deaf) ear. He frowned slightly, however. "But I don't like vegetables."

Gibbs chuckled. "So what did you eat?"

Tony had been so busy talking he hadn't realised where they had ended up and struggled to get down from Ducky's arms. "Daddy!"

He ran over to Gibbs and hugged his legs happily. "Hey, Bug - you had fun today?"

Tony nodded happily and said: "Sandra showed me picture of the baby! She said it's a boy, and I said they should call it Tony, but they said they like the name _Sebastian_." His face showed only too well what he thought of the name.

Gibbs laughed again, and scooped his son up. "We're going to have a few more people round for tonight, kiddo," Gibbs told him.

"Who?" Tony asked, intrigued.

"Us!" Abby cried out happily. "We're all going to dress up and come with!"

Tony looked ecstatic at this and got down from Gibbs' hold, going over to McGee and whining to be held by _him: _"You're not allowed to be an elf-lord!" Tony insisted, as McGee looked incredibly proud that Tony wanted to be held by him. "You have to be something cool!"

McGee quickly changed his mind from his elf outfit and tried to think of something else to wear. He was drawing a blank. "Like what?" He asked.

"Like someone cool! Or something scary. _I'm _going to be a vampire!"

Abby beamed at this. "I can't _wait_!" She exclaimed.

NCISNCISNCIS

A knocking on the door woke Gibbs up. It got to half 5 and he realised that Tony had missed his nap at Sandra and Pete's, excited as he was in the painting. He had a cranky toddler on his hands who was yelling that he didn't _want_ to wear a pull-up out, he didn't _need _it. Gibbs had argued back that he didn't want to have an accident in his costume did he? At that point Tony burst into frustrated tears at not being able to use the toilet, and Gibbs just picked him up and sat on the sofa, rocking gently.

They had both fallen asleep, and the knock woke him with a start. He had intended on having Tony ready before they left so that it wouldn't be too late when they got back. Glancing at the clock Gibbs saw that they'd only been asleep an hour, and was starting to move when the door opened, his team spilling into his house.

"Gibbs! You can't be lazy today! Get up!" Abby teased happily. She was wearing her costume of Marilyn Monroe, and had somehow found a ninja outfit for Ziva, who was taking it with good humor. McGee had been given simple black clothes and a batman mask (Although it was clear that he had been forced into it).

"Alright, we'll go get ready," Gibbs said, waking Tony and taking him upstairs to use the toilet and get changed. The nap had done wonders for his mood and he let Gibbs put the pull-up on him without complaint - even though he seemed to be in an adult mind as he told Gibbs about the last Hallowe'en's he'd had back with the DiNozzo's, and laughed slightly at Ziva's choice of costume.

"Okay, kiddo - remember the rules?" Gibbs asked as he gently slid in the vampire teeth and let Abby paint his face white. Tony had originally wanted to be James Bond, but was very upset when he realised only basic costumes could fit him.

"I can't eat all of the sweets tonight," Tony sighed. "And I have to ask for permission first."

"Atta boy," Gibbs smiled at his son, before issuing him with the small pumpkin shaped bucket Abby had brought round for him.

When everyone was ready to go, Abby quickly took out a camera and snapped various shots of them, and got a sneaky one of Gibbs bent down, ruffling Tony's vampire hair wig.

"Come on everyone! It's getting dark! Now's the best time! I've got stuff we can cook over a fire when we get back!" Abby trilled happily, grabbing McGee's hand as they went out, into the night.

NCISNCISNCIS

They had just been to their 11th house, and all the adults had buckets full of sweets. These were all Tony's. They had to keep swapping so he could fit more into his own. Although Gibbs couldn't blame the people who gave him the sweets, he thought proudly, seeing how cute his son was - and how polite he was.

They arrived up the driveway of the 12th house and Tony was picked up by McGee in order to press the doorbell. And elderly couple came to the door, clearly enjoying the night. They were dressed to look like a witch and warlock, and had a large bowl of sweets.

"Trick or treat!" Tony beamed up at them, in his element - he'd never lost his adult charm.

"Well if you aren't just the most terrifying vampire!" The woman cooed, as her husband pretended to cower. Tony giggled happily and bared his fangs, making small hissing sounds.

All adults laughed, and then the woman asked: "Would you like some sweets, Dracula?"

"Yes please!" Tony saw she was about to bend down and also saw the painful grimaces she made, and concluded her back must be hurting her. "Don't worry, I'll reach up," he reassured her, and held his arms to McGee, who at once picked him up so he could reach in.

"Why thank you, sweetie," the woman said, looking relieved. "It's my back," she explained to the adults who hadn't yet cottonned on. "Damn thing's been giving me the devil of a time."

"Tony's always had a good heart," Abby told her, smiling happily. "Always wants to help others."

"Well he's been raised right," the woman replied, before bidding them all goodnight.

"Daddy I'm hungry," Tony whined, leaving McGee to carry both him and his sweet pot as he started to chew his thumb.

Gibbs nodded. "We'll go back now," he told them all, before Abby argued.

"No, Gibbs! One more house! We're on 12 - we need 13!" Gibbs raised his eyebrow but let her lead them to one more house. At this point, Tony simply smiled from where he had his head resting on McGee's shoulder and the man who answered just emptied his bowl into their last pumpkin bucket.

"I'm turning in for the night anyway," he explained.

They thanked him and turned to go back to the Gibbs house.

NCISNCISNCIS

Abby and McGee had lit the fire in the fireplace, and Tony quietly sat on Ziva's lap as Gibbs had put in a Scooby Doo DVD to entertain the toddler until the food was ready. McGee was gently roasting some toast as they waited for the jacket potatos to be done. Ziva had cake waiting in the kitchen, as Abby made toffee apples.

"Do not fall asleep, little grub," Ziva said to him as he watched the TV. "There is lots to eat."

Tony giggled. "Grub?"

"That is what Gibbs calls you, yes?" She asked, confused.

"Daddy calls me 'Bug'. You can too, if you want," he offered generously.

"I think I prefer grub," she told him, smiling gently.

"Alright, everybody - grub's up!" Abby proclaimed, and heard Tony and Ziva snickering. "What'd I say?"

NCISNCISNCIS

"Tony - you need to go to bed!" Abby tried to grab hold of the small boy who had clearly been sneaking sweets from one of the many overflowing pumpkin shaped pots. He was giggling ecstatically and dodging her hands. Gibbs had gone out for what couldn't have been more than 20 minutes to get some more drinks from the shop, and the team had been in charge of getting him ready for bed.

"Tony, Gibbs is going to be back any minute!" Abby pleaded. "He'll kill us when he finds out you've had so much sugar!"

McGee slipped down in his seat quietly, hoping Tony didn't say who had snuck him another 2 toffee apples.

"Daddy won't kill you, he loves you!" Tony declared happily, bouncing away from Abby.

"Not when we've made it so that it's impossible for him to get you to bed!" Abby sighed, deciding to give up and threw herself down onto the sofa next to McGee, accepting the drink he passed to her.

Tony continued bouncing around the room, beaming at the adults in it. Surely they couldn't be tired already? Gibbs wasn't back yet, and he knew when Daddy got back he would have to go to bed. So he was trying to tire himself out. Maybe all the candy wasn't that great an idea.

Just at that moment, the front door opened, causing Abby to give a small shriek as she realised it would be Gibbs. Ziva patted her arm calmly and quickly scooped Tony up from where he had been distracted.

"Gibbs, Tony is ready for bed," she told him, looking at the boy as if to disagree with her own words. His face was covered in toffee and he still looked jittery.

"I want a bedtime story!" He demanded, holding his arms out to Gibbs, who quirked an eyebrow.

"How much candy did you eat?" He asked slowly, spying at least one empty pumpkin bucket.

Tony giggled. "Only a bit! And then some cake. And toffee apples... and more toffee apples..." McGee bit his lip and tried to find something else to do. "And then more candy!" He giggled again and squirmed in Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs sighed and held him tighter. Suddenly, an amazing and wonderous thing took place.

Tony yawned.

Taking this as his cue, Gibbs whisked him upstairs and the team all had their mouths open in amazement as he was down again in five minutes.

"He's asleep."

"We should go..." McGee stammered.

"In the morning, we're talking about how many toffee apples my son consumed," Gibbs promised him with a somewhat angry glint in his eye.

McGee gulped.

* * *

><p><strong><span>7<span>:**

"But, McGee, it's Hallowe'en!" Tony whined unhappily from where he was sat on the sofa, his arms folded sulkily. "Everyone watches horror films on Hallowe'en!"

"Oh really?" McGee argued. "_Everyone_ does?" He was in charge of Tony for the night as Gibbs had to work. Technically, the team needed to work, but Gibbs wanted someone he trusted with Tony, and Abby was desperately needed at work, whilst the couple who used to babysit Tony now had their hands full with 3 children. McGee had seemed the obvious candidate.

Although their bickering sometimes carried on for hours. And McGee could never say no to Tony eventually. Even Abby knew when to say no. Hell, even _Gibbs _knew. But McGee could always be ground down.

"You won't sit still throughout a film anyway!" McGee argued. "Your dad told me - you were even watching The Lion King and you wouldn't stop fidgeting!"

"I have my proper medicine now..." Tony said in a small voice, as if sad to have to bring up his ADHD. McGee instantly realised this and felt bad. No - appalling.

He sighed. "Okay, Tony," he started, "which film did you have in mind?"

Tony gave an impish grin and held up Paranormal Activity.

"No," McGee said abruptly. "No way - you know how much I would be killed if I let you watch this? There would be nothing left of me; and my family would never find out what happened, because Abby would help hide my body."

"_McGee_," he all but whined. "I'm an _adult_. I'm _allowed _to watch this."

"No - you can't pull that one on me," McGee retorted, making a grab for the DVD. "Just because you only _slightly _remember being Tony DiNozzo doesn't mean you're an adult. You cried yesterday because you couldn't read a word in your book."

Tony blushed and looked as though he was about to cry again. "I _am_ an adult!" He said loudly. "Sure, my adult mind comes and goes - but at the moment I'm fully adult! So treat me like one, Probie, or I'll tell everyone all those little secrets I've found out about you over the years."

McGee wanted to throttle the little boy, but he was also slightly cowed by the threat of blackmail. And surely it couldn't be too bad? McGee had seen it at the cinema with Abby, and although he had gotten scared, Tony was supposed to be a film buff - he would guess where all the jumpy bits were.

And if he got scared - well it was his own fault for claiming to be adult enough to watch it.

He did, however, have one concern: "Where did you get the DVD from?"

Tony smiled at him.

NCISNCISNCIS

_"... Katie's whereabouts are still unkown..."_

McGee was unimpressed. Whilst the first time he'd seen it he had been scared, he had known where the jumps would be this time - and that was the only scary element of the film. He looked round to Tony, and immediately felt guilty.

He was clutching the cushion in his hand extremely tightly, and his knuckles were going white. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets and he hadn't made one sound during the whole movie.

"Uhh... Tony?" McGee asked, biting his lip. "You okay?"

He got a small squeak in reply. "Tony, you said you were _adult _enough to watch this," McGee said slowly.

"I am," he whispered. "Just the kid part is interfering," he jumped when Tag gave a small bark as a group of trick-or-treaters knocked on the door.

"Want a hot chocolate?" McGee asked gently, already figuring out in his head who to leave his typewriter to in his will.

"Okay," Tony murmured, leaping up as McGee stood up, plastering himself to McGee's side. His eyes were zooming in all directions in case something in the house moved, and McGee wanted to head-slap himself.

While the milk was boiling, McGee felt bad and picked the small boy up, biting his lip as Tony grabbed hold of his neck with his arms and refused to let go. "You know your dad's going to kill me," McGee stated flatly, trying to maneouver enough to make the hot chocolate whilst still keeping a grip on Tony.

"He doesn't need to know," Tony said quietly. "We don't have to tell him."

"He'll know," McGee countered. "He always does - every Hallowe'en I get into trouble because of you! Remember when I let you eat 3 toffee apples? And then the other time I fell asleep and you went out and teepeed the neighbours? You were only 4! That's not normal!"

"Told you I'm still _me,_" Tony muttered. "Not my fault I get bored. My mind needs constant stimulation!"

"Big words coming from a 7 year old," McGee muttered darkly, managing to put Tony down and pass him his hot drink.

It wasn't long before Tony had finished his drink and had a chocolate moustache on his upper lip. McGee had sniggered, but Tony - far more cunning and subtle, didn't do anything to give away McGee's equally large moustache.

McGee's phone went off, causing Tony to jump. McGee winced at this but answered. "Hello? Oh! Hey, Gibbs..." He looked at Tony with wide eyes, who looked back, equally nervous. "What? No, no I didn't let him go out trick-or-treating. No, we've had no complaints from neighbours this year. Just a quiet night. Watched a movie," so far so good - McGee could never lie to Gibbs. Everything he had said was more or less true. "Yeah, he's going to bed now. Sure."

He held out the phone to Tony, who looked indignant at the fact that he was being sent to bed. However, he took the phone and sounded happy enough when he answered. "Hi, Dad!" He listened for a while. "No - McGee already said. Nothing's happened. Do you not trust us?" He gave a small smirk, and McGee could only imagine what was being said at the other end. "Yes, I'm going to bed. Okay. Night-night. Love you too."

He passed the phone back to McGee, who realised that Gibbs had now hung up. Sighing, he took Tony's hand. "Come on. If Gibbs finds out about _any _of this..."

"He won't," Tony promised quickly. "Thanks, Probie - it was a good night," he smiled at Tim and for a few hours, McGee felt like everything would be fine.

NCISNCISNCIS

He was cornered in the elevator the following day at work. Gibbs pressed the emergency stop and glared at McGee.

"_Why_," he hissed, "is my son having nightmares about a demon following him and attempting to kill us both?"

"Uh..." McGee floundered, not being able to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Right," Gibbs snarled, letting the elevator go. He stepped out and said: "As soon as it starts going, hit the emergency stop. Don't let it go until I say."

McGee closed his eyes as the doors closed. He was going to kill Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>14:<strong>

"Tony - if I find _one _more broken ornament binned without me being told, I will _ban _you from ever visiting everyone at work again," Gibbs snarled as he entered his son's room. He paused, seeing Tony fiddling with a bow tie on a tux. Gibbs immediately panicked. Had he forgotten something important? Prom, birthday, evening out?

"Sorry, Dad," Tony said quietly, his fingers shaking somewhat as he tried to do the tie right. "I'll be more careful next time."

"Tony," Gibbs started, walking towards him to take over the bow, "what are you doing?"

"It's Hallowe'en," Tony said, as if that explained everything.

"Yes..." Gibbs replied slowly, finally doing up the bow. "And?"

"Thanks," Tony said, motioning towards the tie. "And, I've been invited to a party - so I'm going as James Bond."

"Right," Gibbs said. "So why are you acting like you're about to face a firing squad?"

Tony blushed, his cheeks slowly turning red. "This girl," he started, twisting his hands together. "She invited me and we're going together."

"And you're nervous?" Gibbs asked, confused. As long as he'd known Tony, the kid had _never _been nervous around women. And he'd already had a few girlfriends - how was this one any different?

"She's..." Tony paused, not sure what to say next. It didn't seem like the kind of thing to say to a father. "She's really... I like her a lot. And I don't want to mess it up. We're even dressing together - like, in the same theme. She's a Bond girl."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Gibbs asked, absent-mindedly scratching Tag's head as he wandered in slowly, creaking.

"I'm telling you now," Tony said, obviously thinking that was enough. "I won't be out _too _late. Well... don't wait up for me. I'll take a key."

"Hmph," Gibbs made a small noise. "You haven't even told me where this party is, who else is going, what..."

"Dad - surely you don't want to be one of those mothers who wraps their kids in cotton wool, do you?" Tony's eyes sparkled with mirth as Gibbs processed the fact that he was acting more like a mother. "I won't be gone that long - it's fine. Andrea's coming soon, we're walking there."

"So it's not that far away," Gibbs stated, checking facts.

"Not really," Tony stood up to check his appearance in the mirror. He jumped as the doorbell went and turned around. "Look, Dad - that's her. I promise I won't get back too late."

Gibbs smirked. He'd heard that one before - from both his Tony and adult Tony. "Alright, son," he said finally. "Have fun."

NCISNCISNCIS

He must've had fun, as Gibbs heard him creep inside at about half 12 and tiptoe to his room, singing quietly under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong><span>17:<span>**

"You're sure you don't mind me working tonight?" Gibbs checked again as he looked at his watch. Having been retired for a few years now, he didn't really leave Tony on his own that much. But Jen had called and asked if he could help her with something. It was half 7, and Tony had protested against doing anything for Hallowe'en. He was going to turn in early, he had said, maybe watch some horror films.

"Dad, I'm fine - go," Tony groaned, holding a stack of cd's. "And don't do that annoying thing where you call to check I've turned the oven off when really you're making sure I'm not dead."

"I don't do that," Gibbs protested, smiling slightly.

"Yes you do," Tony argued. "And don't do that other thing where you send Abby or McGee over to make sure I'm not dead either."

Gibbs smiled at him. "I won't. Not that you'd see them. I've trained them, you know."

"Dad, you're going to be late," Tony reminded him, setting the cd's down next to the player.

"Alright," Gibbs conceded, grabbing a jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow - Jen said it would be an overnight thing. I'll probably be back at around 10 tomorrow."

"You've said, Dad!" Tony cried out, exasperated. "Just go!"

Gibbs smiled and ruffled his hair, stepping out the door. "Be good," he warned, before leaving.

"You know me," Tony said quietly, waiting to hear the car engine leave before sending out the mass reminder on Facebook about his Hallowe'en party.

NCISNCISNCIS

God his head hurt. Tony slowly sat up, his head swimming slightly. He _had _had a Hallowe'en party, hadn't he? He sure as hell couldn't remember having one. He did remember some dodgy tequila Simon brought round.

Tequila which Tony was now quickly emptying into the toilet.

He stared around as he stomach turned, thanking any god he could think of that he'd locked all upstairs rooms before his friends came round. They were still quite neat, and looking exactly as Gibbs had left them the day before.

Dad.

Tony struggled to sit up and basically crawled out of the room to find a clock. Half 7. He always woke up early after parties. He'd sleep well tonight though. That gave him a few hours to tidy before Dad got home. He slowly dragged himself downstairs to inspect the damage.

Considering the house was full of 17 and 18 year olds with copious amounts of alcohol, Tony didn't think that the house looked that bad. He stuffed his headphones in as he started the hoover, getting rid of the Hallowe'en themed confetti and party-popper insides someone had brought round. He pushed the sofa cushions back into place, and hurriedly wiped up the marks of spilt liquer off the coffee table. He dragged a box from the kitchen and got every empty can and bottle into it. He did the same in the hallway and kitchen - every other room having been locked beforehand.

It was now nearing half 9, and Tony had thrown up 2 more times and was excited to take some painkillers for his head. He was at a loss as to where to dispose of the alcohol bottles, knowing his dad would see them in the garbage.

Inspiration struck, and he hauled the box down the drive and across to the neighbour's. Knocking, he waited patiently until Sandra answered the door. "Tony!" She exclaimed happily. "I haven't seen you in a while - are you alright?"

Tony nodded. "I'm fine, Sandra - I was wondering, I had a bit of a... get together last night, and I need somewhere to get rid of the alcohol bottles."

Sandra burst out laughing, so much so that her husband Pete came to see what was so funny. "Tony, how are you?"

Tony nodded again to show he was alright, but couldn't hide his pale appearance or the shadows under his eyes. "Tony had a party last night," Sandra told her husband.

"We heard," he said dryly, causing Tony to blush and apologise.

"He wants to know if we can dispose of the empty alcohol bottles," Sandra informed Pete, who chuckled.

"Why not, our kids will soon get to the stage of needing to hide stuff like this - maybe you'll return the favour."

"Thanks, guys," Tony said sincerely. "I'm sorry if we kept you awake - but if you could not tell my dad, I'd _really _appreciate it."

"We were awake anyway," Pete told him, "having a murder mystery night. And we won't tell Jethro - if you don't tell him we've covered for you."

"You guys are the best," Tony told them, beaming, before noticing the time and fleeing back inside before his dad came back.

NCISNCISNCIS

"Tony?" Gibbs called, as he walked through the door. It smelt strongly of cleaning and spray, and immediately made him suspicious. Tony never cleaned. He didn't hear a sound, and so went to walk up the stairs, before noticing his son in the living room.

Tony was lying on the sofa, a bucket beneath him and a glass of water on the table beside him. He looked to be asleep, and Gibbs wasn't sure whether or not to wake him. His problem was solved, however, as he heard a noise from the basement. He crept down there, forgetting about his ill son, and was immediately met with an odd sight.

"TONY!" Gibbs yelled, wondering which method of murder he could use which would leave less evidence and inflict most damage.

Tony flung himself off the sofa, making him turn an odd colour, but slowly crept down to the basement. "Uh - hey, Dad. Good night?"

He closed his eyes as he tried to work out how he would explain a pirate, a zombie and Princess Jasmine passed out in the boat, surrounded by empty bourbon bottles.

* * *

><p><strong>19:<strong>

Gibbs answered the call from Tony with trepidation. It was Hallowe'en, and also 2 in the morning. True, it was only a month into Tony's second year at College, but that didn't mean he could shirk off his work. "Tony - everything alright?"

"_Heeeyyy, Dad," _came the reply. "_How's my favourite parent?_"

"Tired," Gibbs replied, sitting up in bed. "And sober, unlike someone."

_"Dad I'm wounded! You wound me!_" Tony yelled. _"I called to ask how your Hallowe'en is going - mine's great; I'm dressed as an NCIS agent. An' the guys are all navy! Say hey, guys!"_ Gibbs heard a chorus of drunken teens yell varying degress of 'hey' down the phone.

_"You know what,"_ Tony said slowly, a small wobble in his voice as the background noise got quieter, clearly walking away from everyone. _"I really miss being an agent. I miss my old life."_

"I know, son," Gibbs replied softly, not being able to help the hurt feeling he got.

_"But you're the best, Dad,"_ Tony continued. _"I mean - you're the best Dad ever. I always wanted a good dad."_

"That's great, kiddo," Gibbs replied, a small lump appearing in his throat. "I always wanted a good son. Seems we both did well, huh?"

_"I love you, Dad,"_ Tony told him with all the seriousness a drunken student could muster._ "Even when you were Boss, I still thought of you as Dad. Y'know?"_ A miserable 'hic' sounded down the phone. _"I'm glad you're my dad though. I wouldn't stop what happened for anything. Even when I do miss things..."_

"Okay, Bug," Gibbs said softly. "That's great - think you can let your old man go back to sleep?"

_"Sure, Dad - we're just gonna go to the party now. Bye!"_ Tony hung up, and Gibbs chuckled slightly as he put his phone down.

At least he felt the same way - he wouldn't have changed what had happened for anything.

**Woo! Rather long oneshot as a present for all you guys who read and reviewed my Sweet Lullaby!Verse :) I really hope you enjoyed this one too, and please review :D**


End file.
